


What He Needed

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [3]
Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino is caught in a bad situation and Terry figures out just how bad and shows Dino how much he cares about what happens to him.</p><p>prompt: Rough Sex</p><p>pure unadulterated Sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needed

"You bastard. You scared the fuck out of me," Terry said as he slammed Dino bodily against the nearest wall and claimed his mouth in a brutal kiss.  
"I knew what I was doing," Dino protested as he shoved Terry away.

Terry wasn't having any of Dino's macho bullshit so he grabbed him again spun him around so he faced the wall and used his arm to keep him there. "I know bullshit when I hear it mate," he growled against Dino's ear. Running one hand down Dino's chest he shoved his hand down the sweats Dino put on after he showered at the compound before they came home. Grabbing Dino's cock, he squeezed roughly stroking. When he heard Dino's curse turn into a moan, he shoved the sweats down. Spitting on his fingers he reach between Dino's legs to push a finger in and found Dino was already lubed.

"Bastard," Terry growled as he slid two fingers into Dino and used his other hand to undo his fly and pull his cock out. Spitting on his hand, he rubbed it on his cock. Pulling his fingers out he shoved in his cock, in one swift move.

"Harder," Dino encouraged pushing back against Terry.

"You like it like this don't you? You want me to use you?" Terry questioned and he reached down to grab the red heads cock and roughly stroke Dino as he pounded in and out.

"Is that all you got?" Dino challenged.

"Fuck you," Terry growled and released Dino's cock and braced himself against the wall. He proceeded to give Dino exactly what he wanted and pound into him. He listened to the muffled curses and encouragement as he slammed into Dino. He felt his orgasm rush up and as he was about to slam into Dino one last time to come, he felt Dino's body tighten on his cock and Dino growled out his orgasm as he followed suit.

He caught Dino as he slumped against the wall. "Bed. Now," Terry said pulling out and guiding Dino through the sitting room of their suite to the bedroom. Tearing the spread back, he pushed Dino to the bed while he pushed his jeans off and walked into the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean Dino up again and make sure he hadn't done any damage. When he had Dino cleaned up ands tripped of their rest of his clothes, he stripped out of his own shirt and crawled into bed, pulling Dino to him.

"You okay?" he said as he ran his hand down Dino back.

"I am now," Dino answered, kissing Terry's chest.

"You're a fucking liar mate."

"Yeah, but you always know what I need and want," Dino admitted.

"Always." Terry knew it was Dino's way to let him know it had been harder than he let on, he'd always been able to see through Dino's bluffs. "Sleep now Dean. I got ya."

"You always do," Dino echoed his earlier comment as he yawned.


End file.
